Haruhi's Eccentric Family
by TheBloodyMadQueen
Summary: Seblena isn't like most cousins. Most cousins don't blow up their car for fun. Most cousins don't own a strip club. Most cousins don't have the Russian mob on a leash. Most cousins don't try and fuck their cousin's club members. Most cousins don't have a small arsenal in their pantry. The list goes on. If Haruhi thought her life was hard now, wait until she's met with this surprise


Haruhi's Eccentric Family

"Flight 198 is now departing. Flight 198 is now departing."

The airport was all hustle and bustle as most airports usually are. Families were dragging numerous suitcases while dragging their children, businessmen made business dealings over their expensive phones, and foreign tourists stared rather around in awe or at the complimentary brochures. But among all the businessmen and traveling tourists, there stood out one person. Now this person had an air abut them that caused anyone passerby to stop and gaze for the few fleeting moments in which the person was visible before disappearing into the bustling crowd.

"Come on now Akashi, we're going to miss our flight if we don't hurry", said a petite woman dragging her son. The little boy struggled to keep up with his mother as he held on to her hand and squeezed his stuffed elephant. In his mother's rush to catch their flight and the boy's struggle to keep up, he dropped his elephant. Akashi pulled at his mother's hand to grab her attention but she remained concentrated in the fact that they had to hurry and ignored him. Glancing back to the spot where he had dropped his cherished elephant, Akashi blinked through his tears at the sight that he was looking at.

A beautiful woman was running towards them and lo and behold, his elephant in her hand. Skidding to a stop in front of Akashi's mom, she stared at the little boy, kneeled down, and held out his elephant.

"I think you dropped this kid", the nice lady smiled.

Akashi was in awe and reached for his elephant. His mother was bending at the waist thanking the stranger. The woman waved her off with a smirk.

"It was nothin'. Any person would've done the same." She glanced at the boy staring at her. "Now you keep a tight grip on dumbo, ya hear", she said with a wink. The little boy could do nothing but nod and hugged the pretty lady's leg. With a ruffle of his hair, she sent them off.

Seblena POV

With a sigh, I made my way to the pickup line where a man with my bags and a cab was already waiting. "Here let me help you with those". I grabbed one of the smaller bags and put them in the cab's trunk.

"You really didn't have to help me", Mr. Cutie said.

_Not bad. Not bad at all. _I gave Mr. Cutie a once over. Oh yeah. Totally fuckable. And I say that in the least perverted way possible. I instantly turned my charm level to 10% more than it naturally is.

"Oh hush now, I couldn't stand by and letta cutie like you do all the hard work." Mr. Cutie blushed and rubbed his head with embarrassment. I held out my hand. "The name's Seblena. And what might your name be sweetcheeks", I asked with a flirtatious smirk. Mr. Cutie's blushed turned darker. _Aww he's embarrassed! _

"I-Its Mayako, Ms. Seblena". I grinned at him while he closed the cab's trunk. He opened the door for me and gave a small smile. I grinned at Mayako. When I closed the door, I rolled down my window and dug through my purse. "Here you are". I handed him one of my numerous cards. "Be sure to give me a call sweetheart. I'd love to continue this little chat of ours, perhaps somewhere more private?" I winked and grinned, hinting from my perverted mind exactly what kind of chat we should have.

I never saw someone turn into a tomato quite like Mayako. _Well. Except for a certain someone. _I smiled softly at the happy memory. Well more like happy on my end. Mayako thoroughly embarrassed and I thoroughly amused, he quickly grabbed the card and carefully put it in his pocket.

_I am a horrible person_, I laughed maniacally in my head.

Rolling my window back up, I faced the driver and stared into the rearview mirror, where I was met with amused blue eyes. "Where to now Ms. Fujioka", my best friend giggled. I quietly snickered at the formal use of my name while staring at the passing blur of scenery and gave a wicked smile.

"I believe we have a visit that has been long overdue." The blue eyes of the driver practically glowed with glee and mischief.

"You mean…"

"Yes."

With a now evil grin, my partner in crime slammed the brakes and drifted into the lane going the opposite way. Ignoring the blaring cars, we sped off down the highway, making our way to our favorite person.

_More like toy_.

"Next stop," Angelina started.

"Ouran Private High School," I finished, slightly shaking with pent up excitement.

* * *

**Casey: **Another sister!? Our family just keeps getting bigger and bigger.

**BMQ: **Oh hush you know you're actually happy, you tsundere.

**Casey: **Whatever shitty author.

**BMQ: *glares***

**Eva: *sweatdrops***

**BMQ: **I'm actually pretty excited for this story. I have big plans and I can't wait to write more! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story. Though sorry for the shortness. ^^"

**Casey: **And since the shitty author forgot to do the disclaimer, I guess I'll do it.

**BMQ: **EHHHHHH I DID!?

**Eva: **Oooo can I do it sister? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

**Casey: **Ugh fine. But only cuz you're so cute. ***ruffles hair***

**Eva: TheBloodyMadQueen does not own OHSHC! She only owns her imagination and Seblena! **

**Casey: **Next time we'll have Sebby stop by and say hi. Until then losers.

**Eva: **Bye Bye!

**BMQ: **HASTA LA VISTA BABY! ***strikes pose***


End file.
